The Empire of Prussia
The Empire of Prussia, or Prussia, is a country in Eastern Europe. it borders the People's State of Germany on the Elbe River. History Unification of Germany The German Empire was founded on January 18, 1871, in the aftermath of three successful wars by the North German Confederation. Within a seven-year period Denmark, the Habsburg monarchy, and France were defeated in short, decisive conflicts. The German Empire was forged through traditional cabinet diplomacy and agreement by the leaders of the states in the North German Confederation, led by Prussia, with the hereditary rulers of Bavaria, Baden, Hesse-Darmstadt, and Württemberg. The Great War (1914-1919) Following the assassination of the Austro-Hungarian Archduke of Franz Ferdinand by a Bosnian Serb in 1914, Kaiser Wilhelm II offered Emperor Franz Joseph full support for Austro-Hungarian plans to invade the Kingdom of Serbia, which Austria-Hungary blamed for the assassination. Germany began the Great War by targeting its main rival, France. The German Empire saw France as its principal danger in Europe as it could mobilize much faster than Russia and bordered Germany's industrial core in the Rhineland. Unlike Britain and Russia, France entered the Great War mainly for revenge against Germany, for France's loss of Alsace-Lorraine to Germany in 1871. Germany did not want to risk lengthy and costly battles along the French border so they adopted the Schlieffen Plan, a military strategy designed to cripple France by invading Belgium and Luxembourg, sweeping down to encircle and crush both Paris and the French forces along the Franco-German border in a quick victory. After defeating France, would turn to attack Russia. The plan required violating the official neutrality of Belgium and Luxembourg, which Britain had guaranteed their independence. The aftermath of the First Battle of the Marne was a long-held stalemate between the German Army and the Entente in dug-in trench warfare. German attempts to break through deeper into France failed at the two battles of Ypres with massive casualties. German Chief of Staff Erich von Falkenhayn decided to not use the Schlieffen Plan and instead focus on a war of attrition against France. Defeating Russia in 1917 enabled Germany to transfer hundreds of thousands of combat troops from the Eastern Front to the Western Front, giving it a numerical advantage over the Allies. By retraining the soldiers in new stormtrooper tactics, the German Empire expected to Break the Stalemate and win a decisive victory, However, the repeated German offensives in the spring of 1918 all failed, as the Allies fell back and regrouped and the Germans lacked the reserves needed to consolidate their gains, as well as sending what reserves they had left to the Italian Front to protect their southern flank. Meanwhile, soldiers had become radicalized by the Russian Revolution and were less willing to continue fighting. The war effort sparked civil unrest in Germany, while the troops, who had been constantly in the field without relief, grew exhausted and lost all hope of victory. on 7 January 1919, revolution broke out across Germany. which quickly erupted into civil war in Germany between the Communists and the Imperialists, the German frontline completely collapsed allowing France to retake all of its lost lands, but not past their pre-war borders as a Revolution also started in France which also turned into a Civil War. The German Civil War (Jan 7, 1919 - Dec 28, 1920) The Communists had much support from the industrial areas of Germany as well as most of Western Germany. The Loyalists were pushed back to the Elbe River where a massive defensive line was formed, For the remainder of the war, the Loyalists and the Communists fought but exchanged little territory, as the stalemate held. The Loyalists already demoralized by the great war were and did not have the troops to reclaim control of Germany started negotiations with the Communists. The on-again, off-again armistice negotiations continued for months. the Loyalists and the Communist revolutionaries signed the Armistice Agreement on Dec 28, 1920, Under the Armistice Agreement, the belligerents established the German Demilitarized Zone (DMZ), along the frontline which follows the Elbe River. The Civil war was considered to have ended on, even though there was no peace treaty, nevertheless, both sides claim that they are the Real Germany. Politics Prussia's politics a dominated on revenge on the communists for the civil war of 1919. Communism was Banned on March 13, 1923. A final peace settlement has never been achieved. The signed armistice established the Elbe River as a Demilitarized Zone and the de facto new border between the two Germanys. Prussia Plans on retaking the rest of Germany from the communists. Military Army Name: Deutsches Heer Manpower: Navy Name: Kaiserliche Marine Ship Prefix Designation: '''SMS '''Manpower: Air Force Name: Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte Manpower: Foreign Relations *Hostile relations with the Peoples State of Germany. *Moderate Relations with France and Italy. *Good Relations with Poland and Hungary. Economy The Map of Prussia See also * The Empire of Great Britain * the Republic of Poland * French Republic * Kingdom Of Italy